


I Live to serve you

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Break Up, Friends to Lovers, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, butler thor, healing from break up, homeless Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: Loki is a hard working business man. Who’s the most attractive worker in his department that all the women fall for but Loki isn’t interested since he’s gay and really isn’t looking for a guy having broken up with his recent boyfriend. Thor’s a homeless fake-straight expert housekeeper, they meet and now live with each other though can this just be relationship romance free?Based off “The lady and her butler”





	1. Chapter 1: The deal

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly got this idea from the lady and her butler manga. But the story is very different from the manga.

Loki walks home from work as the rain fell on his umbrella. It was always the hardest day at work whenever it rained “Stupid rain always have to make my day worse when ever you come don’t you?” he says as he continues walking to his apartment. Sure all rainy days were terrible days for him but by far this one had to be the worst of them all! 

***Flashback***

_Loki was copying papers that his manager dumped on him for the third time this week. His phone buzzes he takes it out looking at his messages from his boyfriend En Dwi Gast his heart stopped as he heard the message_

**_‘Hey baby~ sorry to have to tell you this. Well not that sorry I’m breaking up with you it’s not me it’s you. Loki I just don’t feel the same for you after we started dating anyway hope you find someone new possibly.’_ **

_Loki crunched his fist tightly that bastard could have told him face to face instead of over a stupid text message. He goes to his contacts clicks on his ex-lover’s number blocking and deleting it incase if he decided to beg to be in his life again. Sighing “This day couldn’t possibly get worse” he goes back to his desk seeing a thousand love notes from the women who had a crush on him “just got worse..”_

***End of Flashback***

Finally getting home Loki goes to unlock his door but found it unlocked. He takes out a pocket knife he keeps in his work bag for protection walking in the lights were on as he saw a guy asleep on the apartment floor. Loki carefully tries to walk around him and the guy starts to wake up. 

He strectches before looking at Loki with the knife in his hand. The man puts his hands up to show he wasn’t a threat “I’m sorry I came into your home sir I didn’t mean to, I mean I didn’t know someone else lived here a-a friend of mine who’s the landlord here just gave me a key to this room so I can sleep here until the rain stops.” 

Loki points the knife at him “I don’t care I want you to leave my apartment now!” he demands 

The man gets up “Has the rain stopped?” 

“No.” 

“Can I just stay here until it does please.” 

“No, you broke into my house you could be a murder for all I know! Now leave before I call the cops!” 

Sighing in defeat the man continue to walk to the door his hand on the doorknob ready to turn it before he looks back at Loki “I was looking for a job all night before it started to rain. Again I’m sorry for coming.” 

Loki regretted saying this but he asked “What job were you looking for?” 

“Just as a housekeeper is all nothing special” 

Loki looks around his apartment it was a little messy since he moved in. He sighs and walks up to him “would you like it to be my housekeeper until you can find another one?” 

Thor “um sure I guess I can do that. So are you with someone that lives with you?” 

“No, my boyfriend just broke up with me you look like a real nice guy but I’m not looking for love right now.” 

“Oh no I wasn’t asking to get together with you I was just assuming. I’m straight though I like girls.” 

“Alright.” Loki holds out his hand “do we have a deal?” the man takes his hand “Yes. I’m Thor by the way.” 

“Loki.”

Loki takes Thor to his guest room letting him in before going to make dinner tonight now for two. Thor closes the door leaning against it “phew I didn’t think he’d but the straight part.” 


	2. Chapter 2: The talk at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this story I'm going to work on color doesn't define your beauty it's been a while for that one.

The next morning Loki got up walking to the kitchen to make his usual lunch a balooney sandwhich because En dwi gast use to make him for luch when they were dating. He stops smelling the scent of bacon and eggs making him drool he continues to walk to the kitchen seeing Thor cooking he turns around with a big smile “Good morning Loki.” 

“W-what is this?” Loki was very surprised by this. 

“Oh, I hope you didn’t mind me making you breakfast I am your housekeeper after all.” 

“No you’re fine Thor thank you.” 

Loki sits down at the counter as Thor passes him a plate of bacon with a omelette as he then starts making a plate for himself. Taking a bite it tasted like heaven to Loki “t-t-this is amazing. You’re a good cook” 

Thor shrugs “Not that good I’m just cooking normal bacon with omelettes. I also packed you lunch for work today if that’s fine a sandwhich with some homemade soup my mother taught me. I thought it would warm you up from the rain last night.” Loki’s cheeks get color En dwi never did that for him “Thank you Thor. Now excuse me I have to get dressed for work.” he gets up before his cheeks turn more red and going to his room to change. 

***Later at Work***

Loki was typing at his computer as usual though a knock on his desk makes him come out of the trance looking up seeing Steve who works in his department who he occasionally see. Before En dwi Loki had a small crush on him but stopped after he found out that Steve was into girls. 

“Hey Loki I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch with me and a friend today?”

Loki looks at the clock and sure enough it was almost time for his break “Fine I don’t care.’’ closing his tabs on the computer and walks down with Steve to the break room “Oh shoot I forgot my lunch just sit down at that table and I’ll be back.” Steve points at a table before leaving. Loki sees a woman sitting there he sighs knowing where this was going so he takes a seat the furthest away from her unpacking his lunch. 

The woman blushes “hi Loki.. It’s nice to finally meet you in person” Loki just ignores her as he bites into the sandwhich again getting a heavenly taste Thor really out did himself. The lady continued to talk “anyway my name Madison a-and I hope you got my love note I left you yesterday under the other notes women left you..” 

Loki nods “yeah there was a lot. I noticed yours.” 

Madison’s face goes red “T-that’s wonderful a-a-and I was wondering if-” 

“Woah! Would you look at the time I need to go, nice talking with you Madison I’ll see you maybe another time.” Loki gets up he was right he knew excatly where this was going and he didn’t want to hurt her feelings plus he didn’t want to come out to his fellow co-workers yet about being gay. He just goes back to his desk and finishes off his meal there. 

***Later at home***

Coming home Loki first thought that he came into the wrong apartment it was spotless he takes his shoes off at the mat and continues to walk in seeing Thor folding laundry waving to him “Welcome home Loki?” 

“It was fine Thor and by the way that lunch you made was delicious. Man you cleaned this much while I was at work?” 

“Yeah it was my first time cleaning actually.” 

Loki goes over to him patting his shoulder “You did very good Thor. I’m going to bed just.. Just save me some dinner I’ll probably eat it in the middle of the night.” Loki walks to his room dropping on the bed asleep blushing thinking about Thor and those muscles on him,he couldn’t resist a gun with muscles. 

Meanwhile Thor continues Folding the laundry as he thought of Loki with his slick back hair, adorable eyes and cute short stature he sighs “If I could be your boyfriend I would, you deserve a lot better than me.” 


	3. Chapter 3: he cooks, he cleans, but most importantly he protecc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki run into Loki's ex and things don't go well.

A few weeks go by and Thor was doing a good job as a housekeeper for Loki making food for him, cleaning his apartment, and doing laundry. Today was Saturday which meant that Loki was off work for the weekend and like every morning Thor got up to go make breakfast walking to the kitchen but stopped as he saw Loki cooking instead “Good morning Thor!” he smiled 

“Good morning Loki. This is new I’m usually the one who makes breakfast for you.” Thor chuckles as he sits down. Loki shrugs “Well I thought this time I’d make you something for a change since you’ve been doing it for me these past weeks.” Loki gets out two plates setting them down in front of him and Thor placing three pancakes on each “want syrup?” 

“Yes please, have any strawberries or blueberries I can put on them?” 

“Yeah here.” Loki reaches over the counter handing a bowl of blueberries to Thor. Thor puts the berries on the pancakes now in syrup. Taking a fork and knife cutting a piece off eating “mmm. Very good Loki.” 

Loki blushes at the complement “Thanks but it’s not my best my last boyfriend didn’t like them.” “Well he doesn’t have any taste buds because these are very delicious. Any plans for today?” 

“I guess I should go to the store and get some more food for this week, and some clothes the company is having a party next week.” 

“Cool. Is it alright if I join you?” 

Loki raises a eyebrow “Aren’t you going to look for another housekeeper job?” then taking another bite of his pancakes. “Eh. I have applied for a lot this week but have yet to get a call back. So I’m free today.” 

“Alright. I’m leaving after breakfast and get dressed.” 

“Okay I’ll be ready by then.” 

***Later***

Loki and Thor were walking down the street. Loki in his casual clothing instead of his business clothes and Thor in his usual casual clothes, a lot of girls looked at them making them both uncomfortable. Loki looks up at Thor thinking “Why does he look uncomfortable? He should be loving the attention of girls or is he uncomfortable that they might think he’s gay?” Loki shook his head he shouldn’t be thinking about this and just keep walking to the store.

After what seemed like forever they make it to the story and still getting some stares from girls. Thor grabs a shopping cart “So where’d you like to go to first?” he asks Loki looks in the direction to the fruit and vegetables he starts walking that way “This way.” both start to pick out the food that was needed at their home.

“LOKI~” someone yells and Loki knew exactly who the hell it was as he turned seeing En Dwi Gast coming toward him hugging him “Oh Loki Doki I’m so happy to see you.”

“Yeah hi En Dwi..”

“I’ve been trying to get a hold of you trying to tell you my boyfriend left me! Which is good I didn’t like him anyway what would you say we get back together snookums~”

Loki takes his ex lovers’ arms off of him “No En Dwi I don’t want to get back together with you.”

“Aw how come?” En Dwi finally notices Thor and started to grow angry “oh is it he your new boyfriend?” both Loki and Thor look at each other, Thor could tell with Loki’s eyes that he needed help from this guy “Yes I am, and I don’t think that you should leave him alone.”

Loki nods “yeah Thor works out and you don’t want to make him mad.”

En Dwi scowls before walking up to Thor putting a hand on his shoulder turning him around “Listen you Bitch, you don’t want to get in between me and my snookums so you should get going or else I’m going to make your life hell!” he threatens 

Thor smirks “Alright I’d like to see you try because I’ll make yours right back.” he growls

En Dwi laughs “We’ll see about that.” he turns to Loki blowing him a kiss “see you later Loki Doki it was nice seeing you.” and walks away.

Thor looks at Loki “did you hear what he said?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry if tries anything I’ll just get him back. Now should we get on with the shopping?”

“Yes let us go on then. Thank you pretending to be my boyfriend.”

“Anything for you Loki.” Thor pats Loki on the shoulder as they continue to shop.

***The next day***

Loki was watching some TV while Thor was making lunch for them both when a knock came at the door. Loki got up and opened the door seeing two cops there “hello can I help you officers?”

“Yes are you Loki Laufeyson?”

“Yeah what is it?”

“We’d like to talk with you and one Thor Odinson separately and take a look around the apartment.”

“Do you have a warrant? I can’t allow you to enter my home without one that’s against one of the amendments if you do.”  
“Yes sir we do.” the cop shows Loki the warrant. Loki had no choice to let them in the first cop took Loki to another room to talk with him while the other talked with Thor. “So I just want to ask you a few questions about yourself and Thor you can tell me anything you’re not with him right now.”

“Okay?” Loki was very confused of what this was about.

“Alright, has Thor ever hurt you in anyway?”

“No sir.”

“What about touching you has he ever touched you in an inappropriate way?”

“No he’s a kind man to me.”

The officer writes down on his clipboard “Are you eating regularly?”

“Yes Thor makes me and him both breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I do to sometimes in return for him.”

“Okay. Now here’s the last question are you safe?”

“Yes very safe around here.”

The cop gets up “alright that’s all I needed to here, thank you.”

“Officer before you leave what is this about?”

“We got a call in the station saying that a guy was being abused by his boyfriend.”

Loki immediately knew who it was that made the call “okay, well as you can see officer there is no abuse here and I hope you have a nice day.”

“The same to you sir, I’ll get my partner and we’ll be out of here.”

When the officers left both Thor and Loki had a ‘what the hell just happened’ face Loki turned to Thor “I’m sorry about that Thor. I didn’t even know about this but I know who made the call.”

“It’s okay Loki. Don’t worry I think that I know to and I’ll get the bastard back.”  
“How?”

Thor picks up the phone dialing a number “You’ll see Loki.”


	4. Office party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song fits this chapter if you ask me  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCSGelSCPGE

It was the day of the party as Loki got dressed for the party wearing a suite and tie he looks in the mirror but didn’t think he looked that good he needed another person’s opinion. Opening his door walking out to the living room seeing Thor Loki blushed as he saw him dressed up for another housekeeper job shaking his head to get the thought out of his head to kiss him Loki asked “hey what do you think? Do I look alright in his?” 

Thor looks up at him and quickly blushes “I.. I think you look very handsome.” 

“Thanks Thor. Ummm… I should get going now hope you do well with your interview.” Loki picks up his briefcase and going out the door “You to with the party!” Thor calls when he hears the door close shut he sighs and punches one of the pillows on the couch “Damnit! I wish I could tell you my feelings! But if I do he’ll kick me out for being gay. Thinking I took this job to make a move on him.” 

He checks his phone an hour before he had to go to the interview. “I better hurry and get to the interview.” 

***At the Office***

The party was in full swing everyone seemed to be having fun drinking wine and eating the food. Except Loki he didn’t really like parties that much when some of his friends would invite him to parties outside of work he’d just have a quick drink than leave. Though when coming to a work party there was literally no chance of escaping until it was over. 

So Loki just sits alone taking a few sips of wine every once in awhile and text Thor seeing how he was doing with the interview. “Excuse me?” he looks up seeing another one of the office woman he would see “yes?” Loki replies. 

“Would you like to dance?” Loki sighs not really having a choice “fine I wouldn’t mind.” he takes the woman’s hand and she starts to slow dance with him “You’re very good at dancing Loki” 

“Thank you. You are to.” 

He twirls her around and continue their dance “I’ve seen you around the office Loki. I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me?” 

“Sorry, you seem like a very nice person but I don’t really want to..” 

“Is it because you’re gay?” 

“Shh. Not so loud but yes I’m gay I’ll come out to our department soon. I was going to a few weeks ago but my boyfriend broke up with me.” 

“Oh I’m sorry do you plan on doing it again soon?” 

“Yeah when I have a new boyfriend.” 

The woman smiles “Don’t worry I’ll keep your secret until then. Name’s Angela by the way.” 

“Thank you Angela.” 

***Soon***

After work Loki gets home seeing Thor cooking dinner “Hey Thor how was the interview?” 

Thor shrugs “didn’t end well.. They found someone else.” 

Loki pats his back “Don’t worry big guy, I’m sure you’ll find one soon until then I’m glad your mine.” blushing lightly going to his couch to relax. Thor blushes to and continues to cook dinner.


End file.
